finister2fandomcom-20200213-history
Zyxw
Portrayed by: * - Biology Appearence . Personality . Abilities . Weakness . History . Alternate Timeline(s) . Appearences Time and Space: Series 1 *"Pilot Fish" *"Platform One" *"The Crippingwell Horror" *"Aliens in Downing Street" / "10 Downing Street" *"Ragnorak" *"The Darker Side" *"Living History" *"I AM A RAGNORAK" *"Life on Mars" *"A Genesis of Time Travellers" *"The Blitz" / "The Time Agent" *"Dinner With a Racso" *"The Highest Science" *"The Alliance" *"Keys" *"Love and War" *"Gameshow World" / "The Last Day" Time and Space: Series 2 *"Born Again on Christmas" *"The New Doctor" *"The Doctor and the Eocenes" *"Night of the Wolf" *"Mother of Mine" *"Black Ops" *"Creation of the Ragnoraks" *"Cybus Industries" / "Rise of the Cybusmen" *"Blind Man's Bluff" *"Worlds Collide" *"Reef Station One" *"The Battle of Two Time Lords" *"The Body Bank" *"Invasion of the Plagued Men" *"Storm Over Avallion" *"Xeraphin" *"Mystery of the Glasshouse" *"The Walls" *"Welcome to Excalibur" / "The Battle of Canary Wharf" Excalibur: Series 1 *"New Girl" *"Sex" *"Ghosts in the Machine" *"Feast of the Toothsomes" *"The Trouble with Women" *"It is Descending" *"The Black Hills Mystery" *"Something in the Air" *"They Keep Killing" *"The Eyes of Medusa" *"Amelia" *"Eugene" *"Fight Club" *"The Nightmare Reigns" *"Over the Hills" *"Second Life" *"Walk of the Cybusman" *"Reinette and the Lonely Angel" *"Unforgettable You" *"Something in the Darkness" Time and Space: Series 3 *"A Trial During Christmas" *"Blink of an Eye" *"Drink It" *"Prisoner of the Extronos" *"Secret of the Loch" *"Too Clever By Far" *"A New York Story" / "The Final Experiment" *"The Stuff of Legends" / "Myths and Legends" *"Forever After" *"Sting of the Taucetis" *"The Quest" *"Strange Matter" *"Rebirth" *"A Tauceti Christmas" *"The Demon" *"The Sea Monsters" *"Blood Hunt" *"The Favone Mystery" / "The Heartbeat of a Time Lord" Excalibur: Series 2 *"Home and Heart" *"The Enemy of My Enemy" *"Something in the Water" *"Truth" *"The Legacy of Excalibur" *"Beyond the Grave" *"Past Imperfect" *"Undercover" *"Dead Eyes Open" *"Living on Borrowed Time" *"Leader of the Pack" *"An Uninvited Wedding Guest" *"Skylight" *"Missing" *"Out of Time" *"The Revenge of Seth" *"Image of an Angel" *"Survivalist" *"Clean State" *"Avulsion" Time and Space: Series 4 *"A Christmas Memory" *"Partners in Time" *"Liberation of the Levas" *"The Resurrection" *"The Time Survivor" *"All That Glitters" *"Killer Wasps" *"Victory of the Broleticks" / "The Honour of Battle" *"Groundhog Day" *"An Anomaly on Mars" *"Slave Trading" / "First Steps" *"Nemesis of the Doctor" *"Agatha" *"The Last of the Fifth Development Fleet" *"The Inhuman Experiments" *"Boomsday" *"The Doctor's Death" *"Defending the Earth" / "The Parting of Ways" Excalibur: Series 3 *"We Are Coming" *"Shrapnel" *"We Are Here" *"1965" *"Turning Away in Shame" *"The 696 Incident" Time and Space: Series 5 *"What I Did This Christmas Day" *"Transported of the Doomed" *"A Gamble With Time" *"Saved from the Books" *"Revenge of the Entity" *"Rosewell" *"State of Change" / "The Tomb of Cleopatra" *"The Deadliest Foe" *"The Drones of Doom" *"Hood" *"The Guardian of the Solar System" *"The Entity Scrolls" *"The Ice Tombs of Telos" / "The Cybusmen Planet" *"Monster Files" *"Manwatch" *"The Time of Omegon" *"Yellow Fever and How to Cure It" *"The Final Days of Planet Earth" / "The Final Day of the Doctor" Time and Space: Series 6 *"The Sixth Day of Christmas" *"Song of the Space Whale" *"The Ironites Project" *"Farewell Great Macedon" *"The Winter of Terror" *"Peacemaker" *"EDIFICE" *"Shadows of the Deep" *"The Forgotten Army" *"Crash of the Byzantium" / "Eyes Wide Open" *"Flatmates" *"Vampires in Venice" *"Nightmare at Lytaroue" *"The Forest Clown" *"The Ground Beneath Their Feet" / "Love and Loss" *"Might of the Ragnoraks" *"Face to Face With a Madman" *"The Pandorium Opens" / "Saving the Universe" Excalibur: Series 4 *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. Time and Space: Series 7 *"The Ghost of Christmas Past" *. / . *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. / . *. *. *. *. *. *. / . Trivia *. Category:Enemies of the Fourth Doctor